My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Frosty Orange
|hair = and |coat = }} Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Coinky-Dink World. Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Let It Rain. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Gallery My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Sci-Twi depressed (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi "Pardon me" EG3.png Sci-Twi depressed EG3.png Sci-Twi "every door" EG3.png Crystal Prep classroom EG3.png Fleur dis Lee closing the shade EG3.png Sci-Twi walking through the foyer EG3.png Sci-Twi "This school is full of people" EG3.png Sci-Twi "but still I don't belong" EG3.png Sci-Twi hanging her head down EG3.png Sci-Twi "they only dream of winning" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking away from snobby Crystal Preppers EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png DJ Pon-3 plays music; CPA students bored EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Principal Celestia welcomes the CPA students EG3.png Crystal Prep students cheering up EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "however misguided they may be" EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sci-Twi's foot tries to grab hold EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Applejack lets her arrow fly EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Rainbow Dash --we have to play!-- EG3.png Rainbow Dash --this is the last event!-- EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png Sunset --I feel awful about what I said-- EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Sci-Twi approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Sci-Twi removing her necklace EG3.png Sci-Twi holding her amulet and necklace EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Paisley trying to dance with the Shadowbolts EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Crystal Prep Academy exterior at midday EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Coinky-Dink World CHS and CPA students in the Sweet Snacks Cafe SS15.png Lyra, Bon Bon, Curly, and Wiz Kid sitting together SS15.png Pinkie Pie places tray at Lyra and Bon Bon's table SS15.png Pinkie Pie looking across the diner SS15.png Good Vibes Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line Lots of people waiting in line at the mall EGDS2.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Festival goers standing in security line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie pops up in security line EGDS47.png View of front of the security line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "if we play this right" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "make a new friend!" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie presents the bathroom line EGDS47.png Festival goers in the bathroom line EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "or as I like to call it" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie "the conga line!" EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie starting a conga line EGDS47.png Pinkie and festival goers in conga line EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Micro Chips and Sandalwood high-five EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Exterior view of the Canterlot Mall EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons going to light parade EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Left side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png